Agent Fox
by Hardyzandlitarule
Summary: Shalimar goes on a mission for the FBI
1. Default Chapter

**AGENT FOX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mutant X series or it's characters, just borrowed them for this story.**

* * *

WEDNESDAY - AUGUST 11, 2002 - 1100 HOURS CENTRAL - LOCATION: SANCTUARY

Adam sat back in his chair, tapping his finger on his desk, deep in thought. 

Shalimar and Brennan appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Adam. Brennan and I are gonna go check on one of the safehouses. Someone thought they saw a guy lurking around the other night."

Adam looked at Shalimar and then at Brennan. "Brennan, can you take Jesse with you instead. I have to have a talk with Shalimar."

Brennan looked at Adam with confusion. "Yeah, sure. I'll catch you later, Shal."

Shalimar entered Adam's office, closing the door behind her. "What'd I do now?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest as she sat down.

"No, no, it's nothing that you've done. It's actually something I need you to do."

Shalimar studied his face for a moment. "Judging by the look on your face I can only imagine what it is."

"Let's just say that I'm not too happy about it but you're the best I've got." Adam paused as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just got a call from Agent McKenna from the F.B.I. He wants to 'borrow' a new mutant for his investigation and he insisted on a female. There's no doubt in my mind that you have the ability to handle the job, but that doesn't make me feel any better about it."

Shalimar's brow creased in confusion, "Why does he need a new mutant? And a female? This guy some kinda perv or something?"

"He said he couldn't get into the specifics of the investigation but he said he needed a female because people are less likely to think females are cops. And he wants a new mutant because the investigation involves either mutants or new mutants." Adam stood up and came around to the front of his desk. "I've known Doug McKenna for years, he's very good at his job and wouldn't contact me with such a request if he deem it completely necessary. He knows how I feel about all of you."

Shalimar took in all of the information and began thinking it over.

"Another part of this mission is that you would be completely out of contact with all of us during this time, in order to preserve the secrecy of Sanctuary."

Shalimar quickly looked up at him.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. But I need to give him an answer today. I..."

"I'll do it," Shalimar said as she cut him off.

Adam knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can do this."

Adam smiled but inside he wanted to scream in protest. "I'll give him a call then and let him know." Adam stood up and went to the phone.

Shalimar sat quietly, thinking to herself.

* * *

THURSDAY - AUGUST 12, 2002 - 1400 HOURS CENTRAL - LOCATION: SANCTUARY

  
Adam brought Doug into Sanctuary after removing the special blinders from his eyes. The Mutant X team was assembled in the hallway, waiting to say good bye to Shalimar.

"Doug, this is Shalimar."  
  
Doug extended his hand and she shook it. "It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"We'll take good care of her, Adam, I promise. Well, I'll give you a few minutes to say your good byes and we'll be on our way." Doug walked away from the group as he checked out his surroundings.

Emma and Jesse gave Shalimar a hug and wished her well. Then it was Brennan's turn. 

He gave her a nervous smile. "I'm gonna miss you. Please be careful and come back in one piece." 

She smiled back and then leaned close to him, placing her lips over his. As she kissed him she placed her Comlink ring in his hand. "Hold this for me until I get back."

He squeezed it tightly. "You bet."

Adam put his arm around her shoulders, comforting her. He took Doug and Shalimar to the Double Helix and they flew off to where Adam had met up with Doug. 

When they landed, Adam gave Shalimar a hug good bye, "Please be careful."

"Always," she said with a creak in her voice.

Adam watched as Doug and Shalimar exited the plane and sighed deeply as the door closed behind them.

Doug helped Shalimar put her bags in his car and then opened the car door for her. "When we get to our field station you'll be briefed and given standard equipment. By tonight we'll be able to devise a plan and get this mission underway."

Shalimar watched as the Double Helix disappeared into the air, a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. chapter 2

THURSDAY - AUGUST 12, 2002 - 2000 HOURS CENTRAL - LOCATION: F.B.I. FIELD STATION

Shalimar had been given the outline of the mission - a small group of mutants have been attempting to access non-mutant DNA samples at a remote research lab. It has been determined that their goal is to infect these non-mutant samples with mutant cells in order to create more mutants.

Shalimar sat at a metal folding table along with three other agents, including Doug. 

"Our plan tomorrow is to get Shalimar into the lab to pose as a lab worker. With someone on the inside, it'll make it a hell of a lot easier to find out what's going on and when. We've received word that these mutants are going to try another entry on August 15th so we want to be prepared." Doug turned to Shalimar, "You'll be wired the entire time so we'll have constant contact. If for some reason the wire device should malfunction, you can use this to signal trouble." Doug handed her an ordinary looking ladies wrist watch. "Just press the silver button on the side and it'll send out a signal to us. We'll be able to track your exact whereabouts within the lab."

Shalimar looked at the watch for a moment and then put it on her wrist.

"You okay with all of this so far?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, fine. It's just weird to have a 35mm strapped to my side. I'm not used to that," she said with a smile.

Doug chuckled, "Consider it your best friend for the time being. There's no telling what these mutants are capable of. Well, I think we better call it a day. We'll meet here tomorrow at 0800 and then head to the lab."

The other agents got up and left the room, leaving Doug and Shalimar alone.

"Adam says you're the best female team member he's got."

Shalimar blushed. 

"I know it's not easy to ask someone to just up and leave like that. I appreciate you doing this."

"No problem. I need to broaden my horizons now and then."

"Here, these are yours." He tossed her a set of keys. "It's parked out back. You'll know it when you see it." A smile widened across his face. "Get a good night sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Shalimar held the keys and looked up at him, "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

She went outside and found a shiny black Ninja motorcycle parked by the side of the building. Her eyes immediately lit up as she straddled the seat. She started it up, loving the roar of the engine. She took the black helmet off the back, put her hair up and put it on. Flipping up the kickstand, she gave it some gas and peeled away into the night, heading to her hotel.

* * *

FRIDAY - AUGUST 15, 2002 - 0932 HOURS CENTRAL - LOCATION: REMOTE LAB

Shalimar had been at the lab for a few days, taking to some of the other lab workers, trying to get any information she could without being obvious. Unfortunately she didn't find out much more than they already knew.

She walked into one of the breakrooms to get a bottle of water out of the soda machine when a fellow lab worker entered the room. The woman looked a little shaken and pale.

"You okay?" Shalimar asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..."

"Here," Shalimar said, handing the woman her bottle of water.

"Thank you," the woman replied.

"Have a seat." Shalimar pulled out a chair and the woman sat next to her. "So what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

The woman took another sip of her water and then set the bottle down on the table. "I dunno, maybe I just heard him wrong."

"Heard who?"

The woman looked around to make sure they were alone, "I heard one of the guys talking to someone on his phone, something about tonight. I...I just remember what happened the last time and I don't want to go through that again."

"Last time?" Shalimar tried her best to play stupid.

"Two men broke into the lab and held us all at gun point while they did stuff with some of the DNA samples."

"Oh my God, that's terrible!"

"I don't want to relive that again. I had a gun pointed in my face the entire time. My life could have been over in seconds." The woman began to cry. "I need to get out of here. It isn't safe." She stood up and Shalimar stood up next to her.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay," she tried to assure her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry," the woman raced out hysterically.

"You get all that?" Shalimar said quietly into her wire.

"Yep. Why didn't you ask her who it was that she saw on the phone?" Doug asked.

"I didn't want to appear too inquisitive and blow it!"

"Well, see if you can dig around and find out who she heard. That way we can keep an eye on him."

Shalimar sighed and went back out into the lab area.


	3. chapter 3

2100 HOURS CENTRAL - LOCATION: LAB 

Most of the lab workers had gone home but Shalimar hung around in the lab, waiting for any sign of activity. She walked into the office area and amongst the beeping of a few computers she heard a man's voice. 

Walking slowly, she followed the trail of the voice and determined it was coming from one of the cubicles. She ducked into a nearby cube and listened.

"One or two, not much more than that. Should be a cake walk," he said into the phone. "Give me about five minutes to set up and we'll be good to go."

The man stood up and Shalimar could hear that he was going to exit his cube and walk right past the one she was in. She quickly shoved herself between the side of the desk and the wall in order to hide herself from view. The gun by her side dug painfully into her ribs but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment.

The man came to a stop outside of her cube and her heart began to race. She couldn't see him but she could feel him standing there. After a moment he walked away.

She let out a breath but remained where she was to make sure he didn't return. 

"Shalimar?" Doug's voice boomed through her earpiece.

She wasn't sure she should answer given that the man could still be standing outside of the cube.

"Shalimar are you there?"

"What?" she said as quietly as she could.

"Your wire feed isn't coming through clearly on our end. We missed most of that phone conversation."

Shalimar was about to answer him but stopped when she heard footsteps coming her way. She scooted herself back a bit in order to peek around the side of the desk.

"Shalimar?"

She cursed to herself as she heard Doug's voice again. "Not now," she whispered.

The footsteps got louder and then she heard muffled voices yelling in the lab. The footsteps stopped by the cube and she heard a phone dialing.

"It's me, they're in. No problems. I'll call at completion."

Shalimar shifted herself to get a better look but in doing so she nudged the desk, causing a folder to fall off the desk and onto the floor.

"Fuck!" she mouthed.

She could hear the person outside of the cube turn around and pick up the folder. Suddenly, the desk was violently pushed away from her and tipped over. "What do we have here?" the man asked as he pointed a gun at her. "Who the hell are you and why are you in here?"

Shalimar looked up at the wall of the cube and saw a diploma hanging up that said Jennifer Sanderson on it.

"I...I'm Jennifer Sanderson. This is my cube. I heard a noise and got scared so I..."

"Shut the fuck up and get up!"

Shalimar slowly got to her feet, holding her hands in front of her. She looked at the watch on her wrist and the special button but there was no way she'd be able to activate it at the moment.

The man came close to her and punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to fall back and slump against the wall, coughing and clutching her midsection.

"You're not Jennifer, that is unless you've whitened your skin and died your hair." He kicked her in the knee, "Don't play games with me. Who are you?!?"

She struggled for breath, "I...I work in the lab."

"Oh goodie, then you can help us locate exactly what we want." He reached down and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, hauling her up to her feet. He dragged her out of the cube and then slammed her up against the wall with incredible force, the force only a mutant could possess. 

She wanted to go into feral mode but remembered that during her briefing she was not allowed to do so, no matter what.

He pressed her face against the wall as he pinned her arms behind her back. Taking out a pair of handcuffs, he handcuffed her hands behind her back. "That oughta keep you out of trouble." Grabbing the small chain between the handcuffs, he dragged her along to the lab.

"Hey fellas, I've got someone here that's going to help us with our search. Isn't that right?" He glared at her and squeezed the sensitive spot near her elbow.

"Ow!" she cried out.

The man pushed her back and she fell against a metal cabinet. Before she could try and kick out, he pinned her legs down and put the gun under her chin as he leaned in close to her.

"Shalimar?" Doug's voice came through her earpiece.

The man stopped for a moment and looked at Shalimar. "What was that?"

Shalimar cursed in her mind and knew she was now in big trouble. Her hands fumbled behind her back to set off the signal button on her watch. But before she could locate it, the man yanked her close to him, listening for what he heard before. As he listened he glanced down at Shalimar's side where her lab coat was open. Using the gun, he pushed it open some more and saw her gun by her side. "Fuck! You're a cop!"

"No, I'm not," she said quickly. "I carry it for protection."

The man reached in and pulled her gun out of it's holster and shoved it into her ribcage. "So I bet your friends will be here any minute now to come blow us away, huh?"

Shalimar struggled again to push the signal button and this time was successful.

The man seethed with anger and spit in her face as he talked. "You're NOT going to ruin this for me!" He took the gun away from her ribs and stood up, pacing back and forth like a mad man. 

Meanwhile, the other men continued searching for what they'd come for.

He continued pacing and Shalimar thought about getting up to tackle him but then thought she'd try getting her legs around him when he came closer.

He stopped pacing and went back over to her. "You have no idea what it's like! Everyone should be like me!"

Shalimar was about to go into attack mode and the man anticipated it. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled. Within a second, a bullet flew from the chamber of the gun and hit Shalimar slighlty above her right knee. 

She screamed in pain as she fell onto her side, unable to clutch the wound with her arms behind her back. "You bastard!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Stop it!" a woman cried out as she came running into the room. "Don't hurt her!"

Shalimar looked up and saw that it was the woman she'd met in the break room earlier that day.

The woman's face was tearstained and red. "Just take what you want and go!"

The man turned his focus off Shalimar and turned to face the woman. In one quick movement, he brought the gun up and shot the woman in the chest, laughing as she hit the ground.

Shalimar's eyes glowed yellow with anger and pain. The man turned around just in time to see it and was shocked. He knelt down in front of her, looking at her blood spilling onto the white floor. "Why are you fighting my cause?" he asked. 

"Found it!" one of the men yelled.

"Excellent. Alter it and put it back."

"Put it back?" the man who found the vile asked.

"Are you deaf or something?"

The man took out the vile and poured a small amount of clear liquid into it. He shook it and then put it back. Just as he did so, Doug and his fellow agents stormed the room. Heavy gunfire soon erupted. 

Shalimar scooted herself behind one of the metal cabinets, as she was in no condition to fight. She closed her eyes as she listened to the bullets hit the cabinet and prayed that they wouldn't penetrate. 

After a few minutes the room became quiet. She laid still for a moment and then heard the cabinet being moved. Looking up she saw Doug's face and felt a sense of relief.

"You okay?" he asked as he took the handcuffs off.

"I've seen better days," she replied.

"Let's get you out of here."

* * *

SUNDAY - AUGUST 17, 2002 - 0917 HOURS CENTRAL - LOCATION: SANCTUARY

"I wonder what's taking them so long. They said they'd be here a half hour ago," Brennan said as he stared at his watch.

"They're probably unloading all of Shalimar's luggage onto the Double Helix," Jesse said jokingly.

Brennan looked up as he heard a noise coming from the Sanctuary entrance. Within a few seconds Adam appeared carrying Shalimar's bags.

"Where's Shal?" Brennan asked, worriedly.

"She's coming," he said as he placed the bags on the floor.

Shalimar soon entered the room, walking with the aid of a pair of crutches.

"Oh my God, Shal!" Brennan exclaimed as he ran to her, taking her into his arms and trying not to knock her over. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Shal! You okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm okay, you guys. Just got a little banged up in the line of duty."

"You better sit down," Adam said as he guided her over to the sofa and helped her to sit. Carefully and gently, he lifted her injured leg and put it on the coffee table. It hurt him to see her pained expression. "I had bad feelings about this mission from the start," he said.

Jesse, Brennan and Emma looked on as Adam talked to Shalimar.

"The fear of not knowing what was going on the whole time was gut wrenching."

Shalimar remained silent and looked away from him.

"And then when I see you, you're lying in a hospital bed with a bullet hole in your leg." A tear fell down Adam's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Adam put up a hand, "Don't be sorry. Things happen. I guess it's just me that has to accept it. I can't protect you all the time."

Brennan took a seat next to Shalimar, sliding an arm around her.

"I'll let you guys talk for a while but then I want you in the medical lab so I can do a scan," Adam said as he got up.

"Ugh, no more scans, needle pokes and pills. Please," Shalimar whined.

Adam smiled, "Doctor's orders."

Brennan kissed her hand and placed her Comlink ring back on her finger. "I'm glad you're okay."

Shalimar smiled and kissed him.

"So tell us about this secret mission," Emma said as she plunked down on a nearby chair.

"If I tell you then I'll have to kill you," Shalimar joked. "Just kidding. Can I tell you guys about it tomorrow, I'm kinda tired."

"Sure thing," Jesse said.

"Oh, before I forget, can you park this in the garage for me?" She handed a set of keys to Brennan. "Doug let me keep it as a thank you. It's out front."

"Sweet!" Brennan and Jesse raced outside to check it out.

"Let me help you to the lab," Emma said as she helped Shalimar to her feet. "Brennan loves you very much, you know that."

Shalimar nodded. 

"I don't think he's gotten any sleep since you've been gone."

"Maybe he still won't now that I'm back," Shalimar said with an evil grin.

"Oooh you dog you!"

* * *

SUNDAY - AUGUST 17, 2002 - 0925 HOURS CENTRAL - LOCATION: REMOTE LAB

Clean up was underway at the lab. Doug and his agents scoured the place to find out which vile had been tampered with but there were thousands. "This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack!"

"Shalimar said it was in this area so at least we have it narrowed down a bit."

"Just keep looking."

As the agents searched, a vile that sat inside one of the shelves popped down into place, as if it had once been moved and not returned back properly. The name on the vile: The President Of The United States.

THE END

There won't be a sequel to this so you can form your own story from the ending. :-)


End file.
